The invention relates to a portable device for storing information and selectively generating visual displays and/or audible messages from the stored information. The device may be worn by a user and can be configured to prevent or discourage the unwearing of the device to achieve at least a modicum of permanency and placement as desired and appropriate.
A well-known device for carrying a picture of a loved one on your person is a locket having an inner compartment for storing a photograph. However, the typical locket is formed as a pair of hinged hollow bodies secured together by a clasp so that the photograph is not visible unless the locket is opened.
Also known are various portable radios, cassette tape players and CD players for audio reproduction of music and spoken words. Portable miniature televisions having a LCD display also are available. Such devices can be provided with a carrying strap or belt fastener for hands free transportation.
In one form, the device according present invention can include a compartment with a transparent cover for storing and displaying information in the form of a photograph or textual message, for example. Associated with the compartment is a digital storage and audio reproduction circuit for selectively generating audio information in the form of a spoken message or music, for example. In another form, a display screen and circuit for generating static or moving visual displays can replace the compartment.
One use of the device is for displaying an image of a friend or loved one and generating an associated audio message. Another use is for displaying the image of an entertainment figure and generating associated music or spoken messages.
It is oftentimes the objective of the trained professional or other care provider to repeat a particular message to a patient or service recipient during a period of recovery from a medical or mental condition, for example. The message can range from the trivial to the profound, but nevertheless, must be repeated. Since such a message can be readily conveyed orally from a psychiatrist to a patient during office consultation, for example, such reinforcement on a daily basis, for example, may be impractical or impossible.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method and system for reinforcing a therapeutic or behavior influencing message to a patient or consumer during a period of therapeutic treatment or behavioral changes.
The above as well as other objects of the invention may be readily achieved by a system for generating an audible prerecorded message to a patient or consumer during therapeutic treatment or behavior influencing comprising:
a compartment having an area for visually displaying an image to a user and including a transparent cover over the area for enclosing the image;
a system adjacent said compartment for generating an audio message associated with the image from stored audio information, the system including a memory for storing the audio information representing the message;
a speech synthesizer and a speaker in the system for converting the audio information to the audio message; and
a microprocessor in the system connected between the memory and the speech synthesizer for controlling the generation of the audio message.